<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Adams Family Manor by Black_Omochao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292010">The New Adams Family Manor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Omochao/pseuds/Black_Omochao'>Black_Omochao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Dragalia Lost (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, But I'll do my best to keep things coherent, But he still appears Quirkless, Compilation, Lily &amp; Nate are part yo-kai, Midoriya Izuku is Half-Dragon, Multi, Nate's parents find out about yo-kai, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirks are from yo-kai heritage, Round Robin, Shouta Aizawa is Lily's brother and Nate's uncle, The Adams family move into a mansion, There are more weird things than just yo-kai, There's lots of strange things on the estate, This is a round robin compilation so things may not be completely coherent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Omochao/pseuds/Black_Omochao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an ordinary day for the Adams family, when Lily suddenly got an unexpected package from her 'Great-Uncle Betelgeuse,' and before they knew it; they were moving into a large mansion, on an even larger plot of land, and meeting all sorts of strange characters.</p><p>(Multi-Cross Round Robin compilation.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amano Keita | Nate Adams &amp; Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Amano Keita | Nate Adams &amp; Amano Keita's Father | Aaron Adams, Amano Keita | Nate Adams &amp; Amano Keita's Mother | Lily Adams, Amano Keita | Nate Adams &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Amano Keita | Nate Adams/Kanna Kamui, Amano Keita's Mother | Lily Adams/Amano Keita's Father | Aaron Adams, Midoriya Inko/Prometheus (Dragalia Lost), Midoriya Izuku &amp; Kanna Kamui, Midoriya Izuku/Matoi Ryuuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Adams Family Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a compilation of a Round Robin I started on the SpaceBattles Forums, it is primarily based on the world of Yo-kai Watch, with the additional crossovers being altered to fit the Yo-kai Watch universe, to at least some degree.</p><p>This opening chapter only contains snips that were written by me, but future chapters will have snip by other authors, a snip written by an author other than me will have their username in brackets next to the snip's title, if there is no name, it was written by me (or, I've made a mistake, which would hopefully be swiftly fixed.)</p><p>For more information, snips that are not yet in the compilation, and to possibly contribute to the Round Robin, check out the thread on the SpaceBattles Forums; located in the Creative Writing section, and titled 'The New Adams Family Manor (Yo-kai Watch Multi-Cross Round Robin.)'</p><p>This is a nonprofit fanwork written for the purposes of entertainment and fun, I do not claim to own any of the characters or concepts used in this work, all of which belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release, thank you. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Intro</strong>
</p><p>It was a normal weekend in Springdale, and in the home of the Adams family, nothing out of the ordinary was occurring.</p><p>The mother of the household, Lily Adams, was seated on the couch, watching television.</p><p>Her husband, Aaron Adams, was seated at her side, looking invested in the program on the television.</p><p>Their eleven-year-old son, Nathan Adams, was sitting on the ground not far from the couch, his attention focused on the handheld gaming console he held in his hands.</p><p>Unseen by the parents were the young boy’s yo-kai companions; his ghost butler Whisper, who was floating over his shoulder, watching the game screen with mild interest. And the nekomata, Jibanyan, curled up and napping beside the boy.</p><p>It was a perfectly average Saturday, none of the family could predict the package that would be coming, and how it would turn their lives upside down…</p><p>A knock on the door surprised the family.</p><p>“Who could that be?” Aaron questioned glancing in the direction of the front door.</p><p>Lily shrugged, getting to her feet and walking out of the living room, and up to the front door; she opened it, finding a skinny man standing at the door, wearing a red postal hat, with squinted eyes, and did he have pointed ears!?</p><p>Any questioning thoughts Lily had were cut off when the man let out a few heavy breaths, looking as though he had run to the Adams’ household from somewhere far off, before he stood up straight, “Lily Aizawa?”</p><p>“It’s Adams now,” Lily answered, giving the strange man a suspicious look, “But, yes; that’s me.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ve been instructed to give you this,” the man stated plainly, handing Lily a small, triangular package.</p><p>Lily took the package, looking it over; there was no sign of any stamps, or words indicating the sender, “What is this…? Who sent it?”</p><p>“All the details you need to know are within the package,” the man gave a salute, “See you soon, my lady!”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Lily blinked at the odd way of addressing her, but the man had already sped off, running at what looked to be unnatural speed. The dark-haired woman frowned, before glancing at the small package in her hand, and turned to head back to the living room, closing the door behind her.</p>
<hr/><p>“So, you don’t know who sent it?” Aaron questioned his wife, the two standing in the living room, with Lily holding out the package.</p><p>“No, there’s no postage or anything,” the woman sighed, “And that guy didn’t seem like an official postal worker either, something about this seems off…”</p><p>“Are you gonna open it?” Nate questioned, a curious look in his young eyes.</p><p>“I suppose…” Lily seemed a bit wary, but she still opened the package, and what was inside was not what she expected, “A video tape…?”</p><p>“A video tape?” Nate blinked.</p><p>“Who sends a video tape in this day and age?” Aaron looked baffled, “Do we even still have a VCR?”</p><p>Lily looked over the tape for a moment, before glancing at her husband, “I think we still have one in the storage room, I suppose to see what this is about, we’re gonna need to get it out.”</p>
<hr/><p>It was a bit of a hassle getting the old VCR out, and setting it all up with the TV so it worked, but once they did, they placed the video in and pressed play, before sitting down and anxiously watching the screen…</p><p>Static danced across the screen for a bit, before the picture became clear; showing what looked like a comfy living room, an active fireplace, and a big red armchair, where a man sat.</p><p>The man looked to be in his 70’s or so, his eyes were sunken in, his skin wrinkled, and his head was balding. His pale blond hair was almost white. He wore a black and white striped suit, and a slightly demented grin showed yellowing teeth.</p><p>“<em>Oh, hello Lily, how are you doing?</em>” the man on the screen questioned, “<em>It’s me; your Great-Uncle Betelgeuse!</em>”</p><p>Lily rose a brow of confusion, “Great-Uncle Betelgeuse? I don’t remember having a Great-Uncle Betelgeuse…”</p><p>“<em>Now, I know what you’re probably thinking; ‘Great-Uncle Betelgeuse? I don’t remember having a Great-Uncle Betelgeuse!’</em>” the man on screen chuckled, accurately predicting Lily’s thoughts, “<em>Well, blame that on your parents! I’m not sure why, but they never wanted me around you!</em>”</p><p>“I’m going to need to talk to my parents later,” Lily muttered, shaking her head, letting out a tired sigh as she placed a hand on her forehead.</p><p>“<em>Now, on to the main point,</em>” a serious look suddenly came to the onscreen man’s face, with him standing up from his chair, “<em>If you’re seeing this, that can only mean one thing…</em>”</p><p>The man paused; the family leaned forward a bit in anticipation.</p><p>The scene suddenly cut to the man standing up close to the camera, sporting a wide, demented grin, once more, “<em>I’m DEAD!</em>”</p><p>“Gah!” Nate jumped up a bit, grabbing on to his mother, who also looked a bit startled, along with his father.</p><p>Lily patted the boy’s head, lightly glaring at the TV screen.</p><p>“<em>Hahaha!</em>” the onscreen representation of the deceased Betelgeuse laughed mockingly, before smirking at the camera, “<em>Anyway, little Lily, since I could never offer you anything in life, I figure I would at least give you something grand in death! And that is why I am passing down my ownership of our family’s great estate; the mansion, and all the land that surrounds it, it’s yours!</em>”</p><p>“Family estate?” Aaron looked confused, before glancing to his wife, “Do you know what he’s talking about?”</p><p>Lily just shook her head, still stroking Nate’s hair, a very confused and troubled expression on her face.</p><p>“<em>There’s no need to thank me, I’m dead after all!</em>” Betelgeuse laughed, before giving a wave, “<em>Well, if I know what I’m doing with this thing, the address should pop up on the screen soon. I suggest you check the place out, it’s very nice. I promise you won’t regret it!</em>”</p><p>Once Betelgeuse finished speaking, the screen went blank, before the address the presumed estate.</p><p>Lily had a blank expression, before it turned slightly conflicted.</p><p>“Honey, do you think we should check it out…?” Aaron questioned, but she didn’t respond.</p><p>“Mom…?” Nate blinked, looking up at his mother with worry.</p><p>“I’m… not sure what to think about any of this…” Lily sighed, before she took a look at the address for a moment, and her eyes widened slightly, “Wait… that town… that’s where my little brother lives!”</p><p>Aaron looked surprised by this, “Wait, really?”</p><p>Nate perked up at this mention, smiling a bit, “Uncle Shota? I haven’t seen him in a long time!”</p><p>Lily nodded, smiling at her son, before standing up from the couch, “Well… maybe it’s about time we see him again!” she nodded again, a more confident look on her face, heading towards the kitchen phone, “I’ll give him a call, and we can schedule for a visit, and maybe we can see what this is all about!”</p><p>“Well, so long as you think it’s a good idea, dear,” Aaron gave a wary look towards the television screen, before he moved to rewind the tape to show the address again, so that he could write it down.</p><p>“Well… this is an interesting turn of events,” Whisper spoke up as he floated up behind Nate, “An old family estate? A mansion all to your own? It’s like destiny is finally catching up with us!”</p><p>Nate gave the yo-kai a strange look, “What’s that supposed to mean, Whisper?”</p><p>The blue-lipped ghost chuckled, “What do you think, Nathan? I’m a <em>butler</em>! It only makes sense for me to serve a master living within a large mansion! And now, it seems that will be happening!”</p><p>Nate lightly glared at the yo-kai butler, “Just because we’re gonna check the place out, doesn’t mean we’re <em>moving</em> there, and I’m iffy over how real this whole thing is,” he shook his head, “Though; I’m happy I’ll get to see Uncle Shota again.”</p><p>“Who’s Uncle Shota, nyow?” Jibanyan questioned, lazily pulling himself up and waddling over to Nate.</p><p>Nate glanced down at the cat yo-kai, and scratched his head, “Oh, right, you guys weren’t around last time I saw him,” the yo-kai watch user let out a small cough, before a fond smile came to his face, “My Uncle Shota is one of the coolest people in the world, if not the coolest! He can do all sorts of amazing tricks, and he’s like some kind of secret agent for the military!” the boy looked to get more excited the more he spoke of his uncle, “I don’t get to see him that often, but whenever I do, he’s always got some new story to tell me about how he beat some bad guy!”</p><p>“Really…?” Jibanyan looked skeptical of Nate’s praise towards his uncle.</p><p>“Hm, sounds like quite the extraordinary fellow, quite unlike his nephew,” Whisper chuckled.</p><p>Nate glared at Whisper briefly, he shook it off, “I mean; I don’t feel offended being called inferior to Uncle Shota, that would be an impossible to live up to standard!”</p><p>Whisper sweatdropped a bit at the boy’s response, “I think you should be careful how high you place your uncle on that pedestal, Nate…”</p><p>Nate stared at Whisper blankly, “… What do you mean?”</p><p>Both Whisper and Jibanyan sighed and shook their heads.</p><p>“Forget it, Nate,” Whisper shrugged, giving the boy a grin, “I’m sure your uncle is a fine person, and I look forward to seeing him for myself!”</p>
<hr/><p>It was a few days later that Nate and his family would take the train down to one of the neighboring towns, to meet with Lily’s brother, and Nate’s uncle: Shota Aizawa.</p><p>Musutafu was a bigger town than Springdale, almost a city, though not quite. There were a lot of taller buildings, and people bustling about.</p><p>The family stepped off the train, looking around.</p><p>“Shota should be around here somewhere,” Lily muttered, scanning the crowds for any sight of her younger brother. “I know I told him we’d be here…”</p><p>“Where is he?” Nate looked a bit worried when he couldn’t see his uncle.</p><p>“A no show, that’s disappointing,” Whisper gave a sympathetic sigh as he floated up to Nate, patting the boy on the back, “I know it must be hard accepting someone you believed to be so great is merely a deadbeat, but reality must catch up to us all.”</p><p>Nate’s eyes narrowed and an anger like the butler had never seen from the boy ignited in his eyes; Nate looked like he was about to verbally slaughter Whisper, but a sudden voice caused him to halt.</p><p>“A deadbeat, am I? That’s quite an assumption you’re making their, isn’t it?”</p><p>Whisper went stiff at the deadpan voice, stiffly turning around to see an intimidating man staring directly at him with tired eyes; a slender, pale skinned man, with black hair in similar length to Lily’s, but looking quite a bit messier, and dressed in all black, aside from, what appeared to be bandages, wrapped around his neck like a scarf.</p><p>Despite the disheveled appearance of the man, Whisper felt like he was being stared down by an <em>enraged oni</em> at that moment, and the fact the man seemed to be able to hear and see him certainly didn’t help…</p><p>“I-I-I,” Whisper stuttered, shaking like a leaf, and sweat pouring down his body.</p><p>“Uncle Shota!” Nate excitedly exclaimed, paying no mind to how his uncle could apparently see Whisper, as he ran forward to hug the man.</p><p>Shota’s eyes brightened a bit, and small smile came to his face as he caught the boy, patting him on the head, “Hey there, kiddo. You’ve grown since I last saw you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m eleven-years-old now!” Nate exclaimed excitedly, “I wanted you to come to my last birthday, but I understand you got a lot of work.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that,” Shota sighed, releasing Nate, and scratching the back of his own neck, “I actually have two jobs now, so I’m pretty busy, not to mention there’s something else that’s had my focus for the last couple months…”</p><p>“Hm…?” Nate looked questioningly.</p><p>“Shota,” Lily smiled as she turned to her brother, before frowning a bit, “What was that stuff about a ‘deadbeat?’ who were you talking to…?”</p><p>It was at that moment, that Nate finally processed that his uncle had <em>responded</em> to Whisper’s words, and he stared with wide eyes.</p><p>“Oh, there was just some idiot around the corner,” Shota lied, his deadpan tone returning, “So, you’re here to check out the family estate, right?”</p><p>Lily nodded, “You knew about it…?”</p><p>“Not much longer than you have,” the dark-haired man answered with a shrug, “Though I have been staying there, I’m not qualified to take over as owner; our great-uncle, whom we’ve never heard of before, had some rather specific rules about who could take over in his will…”</p><p>“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m not gonna be taking over anything,” Lily sighed, shaking her head, “I’m fine with our little house back in Springdale, I’d just like to see the place and all…”</p><p>“Hm…” a troubled look seemed to cross Shota’s eyes, but he hid it quickly behind a face of indifference, “Well, we’ll see how that idea holds up when you hear all the details…”</p><p>“… <em>All</em> the details?” Lily looked questioningly at her younger brother.</p><p>“We can discuss all that when we get to the estate,” Shota assured, walking passed his sister and motioning for her and his nephew to follow.</p><p>“Hey there, Shota,” Aaron greeted his brother-in-law kindly.</p><p>“Yeah, hey Arnold,” Shota responded in a disinterested tone, not even glancing the other man’s way.</p><p>“Um, it’s Aaron,” Nate’s father tried to correct, but he was ignored.</p><p>“Come on honey, you know how he is,” Lily elbowed her husband lightly as she walked by him, inciting him to follow along.</p><p>Nate still had a blank, wide-eyed look on his face, robotically following the adults’ lead, and Whisper stiffly following behind, dragging a sleeping Jibanyan by the tails.</p><p>Outside the train station, the family found themselves looking at a shiny, black limo, which Shota opened the door of to allow them passage in.</p><p>Once they got in, they became aware that there was another passenger.</p><p>A pale girl who looked to be about three years old let out a fearful gasp from her car seat, covering her big red eyes with her hands. She had long white hair, and was dressed in a red pinafore, with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. She also had a large, red, puffy hat on, which covered the top of her head.</p><p>Before any questions could be asked, Shota took the lead, moving towards the girl slowly, “Eri, hey, it’s okay, these are my sister and her family, I told you they were coming, remember?”</p><p>The little girl, Eri, slowly uncovered her eyes, looking at the new people warily, before silently nodding her head to Shota.</p><p>“They won’t hurt you, okay?” Shota spoke in a soothing tone again.</p><p>Eri nodded in understanding, but still looked unsure.</p><p>“Shota… who is this…?” Lily asked slowly, unsure what to think.</p><p>“This is Eri, I’ve been… looking after her,” Shota spoke carefully as he turned to look at his sister, “There were circumstances that put her into my care, and I’ve been trying to help her get back on her feet…”</p><p>“Oh…” Lily looked a bit confused, but she also seemed to understand a bit of what her brother was implying, as she looked to the small girl with sympathy. “I see…” she gave a gentle smile as she stepped forward kneeling down to look at the girl at eye-level, “Hey there, Eri, I’m Lily, it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>The little girl flinched, her body shaking a bit, but she didn’t turn away from the woman, nodding her head and giving a shaky smile.</p><p>Lily’s smile brightened, before she gestured to the two males following her, “This is my husband, Aaron, and our son, Nate.”</p><p>Eri seemed as apprehensive when looking at Aaron as she did Lily, but when she looked at Nate, her expression turned a bit calmer, though she was still clearly nervous.</p><p>Nate carefully approached the little girl, his mother moving out of the way, and looked at her with a friendly smile, “Hey, I’m Nate, you’ve been spending time with Uncle Shota, right?”</p><p>Eri’s smile grew a bit, “Y-Yeah.”</p><p>Both Lily and Aaron seemed surprised at the girl speaking but said nothing as they watched her, and their son interact.</p><p>“He’s the coolest, isn’t he?” Nate chuckled.</p><p>“He is, he’s a h-hero,” Eri let out a small hiccup as she spoke, but her nervousness seemed to be dying down.</p><p>Nate chuckled, and Eri let out a little giggle. The boy paused as he noticed something; he could swear he saw something resembling a horn peak out from underneath the girl’s hat as she shifted in her car seat, but he quickly shook that thought off.</p><p>Shota seemed pleased with the interaction between Eri and his nephew, looking towards Lily, “Eri has an easier time opening up to kids than adults, but she’ll be willing to talk to you too, once she gets used to you.”</p><p>Lily and Aaron nodded in understanding, looking at the little girl with sympathy, and smiling proudly at how their son was speaking to her in such a friendly manner.</p><p>Soon, they all got their seatbelts on, and the limo began to drive through the town.</p><p>It took a bit, but the limo finally came to a large gate, it looked as if the gate was at the outskirts of the town, and when the gate opened, and family looked out the windows as it drove through, they found themselves staring with disbelief; the amount of land was massive, it looked like the whole area could be a town in and of itself, and the presence of various buildings around the estate certainly helped enforce that idea…</p><p>The limo came to a stop just before a massive mansion, and the passengers each got off, with Shota carrying Eri after unbuckling her from her car seat.</p><p>And the first person Lily, Aaron and Nate saw once they stepped off was a young woman who gave a cheerful smile and wave; she had blond hair, done into long twin tails, red eyes, and was dressed in a stereotypical ‘maid uniform,’ as well as a pair of ornaments on her head that resembled horns(?)</p><p>Nate also took note of the green, scaly tail, poking out from her dress, his pupils shrinking as he did so, but he seemed to be the only one who noticed, for now.</p><p>“Hi there, you must by my new master!” the maid greeted Lily with a hearty bow, before standing up straight and doing an excited pose, “I’m Tohru! One of the maids of this fine manor, and at your service, indefinitely! Anything you need, I’ll be there to supply it, for you, or your child, my lady!”</p><p>“Uh… I’m here too,” Aaron pointed out.</p><p>Tohru regarded the man with a blank look for a moment, before she gave an annoyed snort, and quickly went back to looking at Lily with an excited smile and sparkling eyes.</p><p>“What’s with this treatment…?” Aaron questioned blankly.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, it’ll pass,” Shota told his brother-in-law, though his tone was an uncaring one, and it was hard to say if he should be believed or not…</p><p>“Um… Tohru, was it?” Lily spoke unsurely, trying to calm down the excited maid.</p><p>“Yup, that’s me! As I said, at your service!” Tohru excitedly bounced.</p><p>“I’m not your new master, I’m afraid, I simply came to look at this place,” Lily stated with a small frown.</p><p>The smile disappeared from the maid’s face at that, her posture drooping, “W-What…?”</p><p>“This is all a bit… much,” Lily sighed, gesturing to the mansion, and all the surrounding land.</p><p>“B-But… if you don’t accept ownership, then…” Tohru’s voice trailed off as she shivered slightly, looking somewhere between fearful and depressed.</p><p>This had Lily concerned, “What…?” she turned to her brother with narrowed eyes, “Shota, what is going on already?”</p><p>Shota sighed, setting Eri down, allowing her to move over to Tohru’s side, while the man let out a regretful groan, “Come with me, you’ll learn everything in our great-uncle’s old office…”</p>
<hr/><p>The ‘office’ of the previous owner could hardly be called an ‘office,’ it turned out; more like a messy bedroom that happened to have an office desk near the back of it.</p><p>And seated at that office desk was the man who claimed to be the deceased Betelgeuse’s lawyer, was a very strange sight to behold; a rather skinny man, with green skin and a face that resembled some kind of goblin. He had pointy ears, a pair of solid, shiny blue eyes, blood-red lips, with two visibly sharp teeth poking out.</p><p>His attire only consisted of a black bodysuit, that covered him entirely from the neck down.</p><p>‘<em>Okay, this guy has to be a yo-kai, right…?</em>’ Nate thought with a blank stare.</p><p>Lily looked very confused, and Aaron looked just as much so, but the parents decided to keep any questions about the man’s appearance to themselves, and instead focus on the matter at hand…</p><p>“So, uh…” Lily spoke carefully, glancing at the name that was displayed on the desk, “Mr… ‘Lord Moldy Butt?’”</p><p>Suddenly the sound of the bookshelf in the room falling over sounded, startling all present (aside from Lord Moldy Butt, and Shota.)</p><p>The lawyer’s eye twitched, before he slammed both fists on the desk, “Don’t say that!”</p><p>“That…?” Lily looked completely baffled by what had seemingly just occurred.</p><p>“Lord Moldy Butt!” the green-skinned man shouted thoughtlessly, and suddenly the bed in the room broke in half, he facepalmed, “Dangit!” he shook his head quickly, before pulling up some papers, “Forget that, alright! Anyway, you’re Lily Aizawa– “</p><p>“Adams,” the woman corrected sternly.</p><p>“Whatever,” the lawyer grunted, putting on a small pair of reading glasses, before he looked over the documents. “You are to inherit ownership of this estate from the deceased Betelgeuse Aizawa, as per request of his will, but you would like to recede your claim…?”</p><p>“Yes, I don’t see myself, or my family, living in this… sort of place,” Lily sighed, “It’s all very amazing, but it’s a bit much…”</p><p>“Very well, if that’s how you feel,” Lord Moldy Butt shrugged, “Then I’ll just take a statement from you, and we’ll sign a few things, and you can be on your way, and all the people living here can get packing.”</p><p>That comment had the woman take a pause, “Wait, what was that… packing?”</p><p>“Of course, did you not realize?” Lord Moldy Butt rose an eyebrow, before gesturing to the document in his hand, “It is stated, quite clearly in your great-uncle’s will, that if the first of his chosen inheritors to arrive–that would be you–did not move in and take ownership of the estate, then the whole of the land was to be given to a big mega-corporation, intending to evict all the tenants, and big the world’s largest megamall.”</p><p>Lily, Aaron and Nate just stared in disbelief.</p><p>“T-That can’t possibly be true,” the mother tried to reason, “Why would… why in the world would he include such ridiculous terms!?”</p><p>“Hey, I’m just the lawyer, you’d have to ask the man himself,” Lord Moldy Butt grunted, before giving a sneer, “Oh, right; you <em>can’t</em>, he’s <em>dead</em>!” he shrugged his shoulders, “Anyway; it doesn’t matter to me which you pick, but there are time concerns, so you better up and make your decision!”</p><p>Lily glared at the green-skinned man, before she glanced over at the concerned looking Shota, and the frightened Eri, “… Alright, fine.”</p><p>
  <strong>Moving in</strong>
</p><p>Several boxes were stacked in the Adams family’s living room, Lily let out a tired sigh as she finished sealing one of them.</p><p>“I can’t believe we have to move,” Nate looked sad as he came down the stair, carrying a smaller box with some of his games, comics and toys inside.</p><p>Lily looked to her child with sympathy, “I’m sorry, sweetie, but we don’t really have any choice in the matter.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I understand,” Nate forced a smile, setting the box down by some others, “I’m not happy, but we couldn’t just let all those people get thrown out from their homes… still sucks, though.”</p><p>Lily gave a small smile, nodding, “Yes… it sucks, but look at the bright side; we’re gonna be living in a really nice mansion, and there are all those… interesting folks over there,” she looked a little unsure as she was saying that, before she brightened again, “And, of course; you’ll get to see your Uncle Shota a lot more now!”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s good…” Nate’s smile became more genuine, “And, I’ve got a new little cousin now!”</p><p>“Eri isn’t Shota’s daughter, Nate,” Lily expression turned a bit troubled as her thoughts turned to that poor girl; from what details her brother could tell her (and, she knew he omitted a lot), she had endured a lot before she ended up in his care. “But I suppose thinking of her as your cousin is rather cute.” She smiled once more.</p><p>Nate chuckled, returning to his room to get more stuff, just as his father came into the room.</p><p>The man approached his wife, smiling, “So, I called the office, and some good news is that it they do have a branch in Musutafu they can transfer me to.”</p><p>“That’s good to know,” Lily nodded, looking over several of the already packed boxes, making sure everything looked to be in order, before giving a heavy sigh, “Still… to think how abrupt this all happened… that dead great-uncle of mine is really being a pain from beyond the grave,” she grumbled.</p><p>Aaron put a hand on his wife’s shoulder, giving a comforting smile, “Don’t worry, honey, this is all crazy, but I’m sure we’ll get used to our new living situation in no time.”</p><p>Lily nodded, smiling back at her husband, before the two continued to pack items, and prepare for the movers.</p>
<hr/><p>“I’m gonnya miss this floor,” Jibanyan commented, rolling around on the floor of Nate’s, soon-to-be former, bedroom.</p><p>“Worry not, for we are soon to be living in luxury!” Whisper exclaimed joyfully.</p><p>“Does luxury have choco-bars?” Jibanyan questioned with a twitching ear.</p><p>“Of course; we’re going to be part of the upperclass, you’ll be able to have all the chocolate you could ever want, and more!” the yo-kai butler exclaimed in excitement, just as Nate walked back into the room.</p><p>“Whisper, we’re moving into a mansion my mom inherited, we’re not rich,” the boy stated plainly, causing both yo-kai to droop, before he walked over to the closet and knocked on it, “Hidabat, you all packed up?”</p><p>“Yeah, just give me a few more minutes,” the bat yo-kai assured, sliding the closet door open a crack.</p><p>“Good, good…” Nate nodded, glancing around his room; most of his possessions had already been packed up, his smile slowly turned to a frown as he thought to himself about what this move would mean, ‘<em>New home, new town, new school… I’m not gonna be able to see my friends as much anymore, Eddie, Bear… Katie…</em>’ a sad sigh escaped the young boy’s mouth.</p>
<hr/><p>Before the move fully went through, Nate’s class held a going away party for him; his friends all promised to visit him at his new home first chance they got.</p><p>His yo-kai friends also held the boy a separate going away party.</p><p>Now, the family were driving their car towards their new home, finding themselves at the gates to the estate once more, which automatically opened, allowing them to drive forward.</p><p>“Nate, once we get to the mansion, your father will help you pick your room,” Lily commented, glancing into the mirror to see her child in the backseat, “I need to go over some of the legal documents with… that lawyer.”</p><p>“Lord Moldy Butt?” Nate questioned, smirking a bit.</p><p>The mirror suddenly fell onto the dashboard, and the family all flinched.</p><p>“Nate, honey,<em> please</em> don’t say that again,” the mother said in a stern, yet gentle tone.</p><p>Nate just silently nodded his head, looking a bit frightened.</p><p>“I still don’t get how saying that guys name makes things break,” Aaron muttered in a dumbfounded tone.</p><p>“I’m more questioning how someone could be named <em>Lord Moldy</em>– “Lily halted herself from finishing, shaking her head rapidly, “That! And is ‘Lord’ his first name or is that a title!?”</p><p>“He looked ill, as well, I hope he doesn’t have too many medical issues,” Aaron muttered with concern.</p><p>‘<em>More like he wasn’t human…</em>’ Nate thought with a blink, glancing out the window to take his mind off current events.</p><p>The car soon came to a stop, and the family got out, to see a familiar face greeting them.</p><p>“Welcome, my lady! I am so glad to see you again!” Tohru greeted cheerfully, her tail wagging with excitement.</p><p>“Okay, I can’t be the only one who sees the tail now, right?” Nate questioned blankly, before he noticed someone standing beside Tohru; a girl who looked to be around the same age as him, with light lavender hair, and big blue eyes. She was staring directly at the boy with a neutral expression…</p><p>Also, she had a pair of horns on her head, and a skinny tail, with a fluffy purple ball at the tip.</p><p>The two children stared at each other for several seconds, before Nate spoke again, “Uh… hi?”</p><p>The girl said nothing, and her expression went unchanged, but her tail started wagging quickly…</p><p>‘<em>… Why do I feel so awkward right now?</em>’ Nate mentally questioned as he felt a nonexistent weight pushing on him at that moment.</p><p>“Oh, right, I almost forgot!” Tohru smiled as she looked down at the girl beside her, before patting her head, “This is Kanna Kamui! I’m currently her legal guardian, so she lives in the mansion too!” the maid chuckled, before gesturing to Nate, “Look here, Kanna, it’s a new friend you’ll get to play with every day!”</p><p>“… Hi,” Kanna finally spoke, glancing towards the ground at that moment.</p><p>‘<em>C-Cute!?</em>’ Nate found himself blushing at that moment, but he quickly shook his head, ‘<em>Gah, you’ve been here less than five minutes and you’re already looking for a new crush!? Stop it! Think of Katie! THINK OF KATIE!</em>’</p><p>Kanna blinked in confusion as Nate started pulling at his own hair and rambling something unintelligible under his breath.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Kanna,” Lily spoke, bringing the young girl’s attention away from the internally conflicted Nate.</p><p>“Yes, we’re glad to see Nate will have some kids his own age here to play with,” Aaron smiled.</p><p>Kanna nodded, before she turned and ran ahead to the mansion.</p><p>Tohru smiled after the girl, before she suddenly jumped over to Lily, smiling brightly, “Now then, my lady! How about you come with me, and I’ll show you everything you need to know?”</p><p>Lily nodded, giving a grateful smile, “Of course, thanks, I’m still a little confused about all this… like, how am I going to pay you? I’m not exactly rich?”</p><p>Tohru giggled, wrapping an arm around the mother’s shoulder and pulling her along, “Oh, don’t worry about any of that, I assure you, it’s all been handled!”</p><p>“I’m coming, honey! I just need to snap Nate out of it!” Aaron called out to his wife.</p><p>“Alright!” Lily looked over her shoulder and nodded, “I’ll just go ahead with Tohru and figure this stuff out.”</p><p>“Right, you don’t need to worry!” Tohru looked back over at the man, before she suddenly gave a vicious smile as she clung closer to Lily, an evil aura emitting from the maid, “She’s in good hands…”</p><p>Aaron blinked, “Wait… what?” in that moment, whatever strange aura had manifested around Tohru was gone, and she was back to happily pulling his wife along, “… I’m not sure how to feel right now, but at least she seems dedicated to her job…?”</p><p>‘<em>Katie, Katie, Katie!</em>’ Nate was repeating in his mind, but the image of a cute Kanna would always jump up and break his concentration, “GAH!?”</p><p>Aaron stared at Nate for moment, before shrugging, “Come on, son, you need to pick a room, and there are probably a lot to choose from!” he motioned for his son to follow him as he started walking up the path to the mansion.</p><p>“R-Right…” Nate nodded, following his father, while clutching his forehead, his yo-kai companions trailing closely behind.</p>
<hr/><p>Nate walked through the halls of mansion, having separated from his father to look through the rooms, Kanna following closely behind, along with an unseen Whisper and Jibanyan.</p><p>“So, uh… how long you lived here?” the boy nervously asked the girl.</p><p>“Yes,” Kanna responded in a monotone.</p><p>“Uh…” Nate blinked at the non-answer, before he just decided to focus forward, glancing around at the various statues and portraits that lined the halls, “So, where exactly– “</p><p>“Look out!”</p><p>Nate couldn’t respond in time to the sudden shout, before he found himself at the receiving end of a blur running into him, knocking them both to the floor, “Ow!? What the!?”</p><p>“Oh man, sorry!” the green-haired boy who had fallen on top of Nate was about the same age as him; he had freckles on his face, and fearful green eyes, quickly pulling himself up and bowing to the brown-haired boy, “I tried to call out, but I still should have been paying more attention to where I was running!”</p><p>Nate gave a dumbfounded look as the green-haired boy apologized profusely to him, before he gave a small smile, “Er, it’s fine, accidents happen.”</p><p>“B-But still,” the green-haired boy looked unsure, reaching out his hand to help Nate stand, “I still feel like I should– “</p><p>“Midoriya,” Kanna suddenly spoke up, giving the new boy a dull look as she walked over to him and Nate, “Why were you running? Is it Bakugo again…?”</p><p>‘Midoriya’ jumped a bit at the sudden interruption, before he looked to the horned girl with surprise, “K-Kanna!? I was, uh, you see, it’s not like– “</p><p>“DEKU!!” the sudden shout had the kids (and yo-kai) looking forward in the hall, to see another boy around the same age as the other two, this one with spikey, sandy blond hair, rage filled red eyes, and… hands sparking with explosions.</p><p>“WHAT THE!?” Nate’s eyes widened with shock, reeling back as the scary kid started to approach, “Are that guy’s hands EXPLODING!?”</p><p>Midoriya nervously faced the approaching blond, his legs shaking, “K-Kacchan, we can talk– “</p><p>“QUIET, DEKU–DIE!” ‘Kacchan’ screamed as he lunged forward, hands outstretched.</p><p>Both Nate and the green-haired boy screamed, turning to flee.</p><p>“THIS IS NOT NORMAL!” Whisper shouted as he turned to follow his master.</p><p>“NYA!?” Jibanyan was running on four legs.</p><p>Kanna, however, remained in place, her expression unchanging, blocking the blond boy’s way.</p><p>“OUT OF MY WAY, SPARKY!!!” the explosion boy shouted as he charged.</p><p>Nate stopped in his tracks, looking back to his new friend/crush (Nate’s mind: <em>I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!!!</em>) with worry, “Kanna!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about Kanna!” Midoriya assured, grabbing Nate’s wrist, “She can handle Kacchan, but we don’t want to get caught in the conflict!”</p><p>Nate looked unsure, but when he looked back at the horned girl, he was amazed to see her easily tank a punch from the explosion boy, electricity sparking from her body as she clenched her fists.</p><p>“… What<em> is</em> this place!?” Nate couldn’t help but question, as his worry turned to awe.</p><p>“Nathan, I think you can question that when we’re NOT IN IMMEDIATE DANGER!” Whisper shouted.</p><p>“Yeah, what the ghost guy said!” the green-haired boy agreed, pulling Nate along.</p><p>Whisper smiled as he followed after, doing a quick mid-air bow, “Why thank you… Wait, can you see me!?” the yo-kai butler’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at that idea.</p><p>“Later!” the boy shouted, pulling them through the hallway, and going around the corner, just in time for the sound of explosions and lightning to erupt from back where they had come from. “I’m Izuku Midoriya, by the way, I haven’t seen any of you guys around here before!” Izuku frantically greeted, still pulling them along as they ran through some more twisting halls, “Are you the son of a new employee?”</p><p>Nate was a bit shaken from all of this, but he managed to answer, “Um, actually, I’m the child of the new owner of the estate.”</p><p>Izuku’s eyes suddenly widened, the green-haired boy skidding to a stop, releasing the brunette’s hand.</p><p>“Huh…?” Nate blinked, looking very confused as Izuku fell to his knees, bowing over and over again with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“OH MY GOSH, YOU’RE THE CHILD OF THE NEW MASTER!? I’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRY– “</p><p>“Wow, what’s wrong!?” Nate sweatdropped, waving his hands for Izuku to stop, before looking to Whisper and Jibanyan questioningly, but both yo-kai just shrugged.</p><p>“I-I-I,” Izuku stuttered, pulling his head up, tears still falling from his eyes, “P-Please, I didn’t mean to put you in any danger, d-don’t get my mom fired!”</p><p>“… What are you talking about!?” Nate questioned blankly, “You aren’t at fault for what just happened–I don’t think–and why would I want anyone to get fired!?”</p><p>“B-But, I almost got you caught up in K-Kacchan’s rampage! You could’ve gotten hurt!” Izuku sniffled, bowing to the other boy some more, “I n-need to make it up to you somehow!”</p><p>Nate stared blankly at the boy, feeling very awkward at that moment, and unsure of what to say, when an idea suddenly came to him, “Well, I don’t blame you for any of that, but if you really want to do something to make it up to me, there is something I’d like.”</p><p>“W-What? I’ll do anything!” Izuku cried.</p><p>Nate smiled gently, “I want you to be my friend!”</p><p>“… What?” Izuku’s eyes went blank.</p><p>Nate’s smile fell a bit, “I-I mean, if you want to… y-you don’t have to…”</p><p>“N-No, I want to!” Izuku quickly nodded, grabbing the other boy’s hand and smiling, wiping a few lingering tears from his eyes, “F-Friends it is!”</p><p>Nate’s smile brightened a bit once more, “I’m Nathan Adams, but you can call me Nate, Izuku!” the two boys chuckled.</p><p>“… What is going on?” Jibanyan looked to Whisper blankly.</p><p>“Um… our new life, I suppose…?” the yo-kai butler shrugged.</p><p>The peaceful moment was, however, interrupted by the sounds of explosions and lightning from back up the halls.</p><p>“… You sure Kanna’s gonna be okay?” Nate questioned with worry for his new (not!) crush.</p><p>“I assure you; she’s better off if we’re out of the way,” Izuku insisted, flinching a bit by another sound of explosions, and shouting, “I’m actually a bit more worried about Kacchan…”</p>
<hr/><p>Over in the office, Lily stood before the green-skinned lawyer, who’s name should not be uttered out loud, with Tohru standing by the doorway, her tail wagging and an eager smile on her face.</p><p>“So, Mr., uh… Butt,” Lily grimaced as she looked to the lawyer, who gave an impassive glare back, “You’re telling me I’m now responsible for, not only this mansion, but also the entirety of the land on which it stands, which is, to put it lightly, a rather <em>large</em> amount of land.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, it was all in the contracts,” Lord Moldy Butt scoffed dismissively, looking over some of the scattered papers on his desk, “Is there any particular reason you’re bugging me with this? I thought this was already gone over when you signed the papers to gain ownership!”</p><p>Lily heard Tohru release a small snarl from her position, but motioned for the maid to stay where she was, before giving the lawyer a firm glare, “Sir, if I may; how exactly am I expected to maintain all of this? Where am I supposed to get the funds to pay all the staff!? And I’ve yet to find any sort of comprehensive tenant list!”</p><p>Lord Moldy Butt groaned loudly, “Look; you don’t have to worry about any of that, alright! It’s been taken care of!”</p><p>That answer clearly did not satisfy the mother, “But– “</p><p>“IT’S BEEN TAKEN CARE OF!” the green-skinned man snapped, before he brought up a small sign that read ‘back in five minutes’ and placed it on the desk, “I’m on my break!”</p><p>Lily stared down at the sign, before giving the lawyer a dull glare.</p><p>Lord Moldy Butt huffed, spinning the chair to turn away, “It’s out of my hands, and not something you should worry about! Talk to Cleo if you want to figure out what you should do next! Leave me alone already!”</p><p>Lily kept glaring at the back of the chair for a moment, before she gave a heavy sigh and looked back to Tohru, who gave her a bright smile, before gesturing for Lily to leave the room, which she did, with the maid following soon after.</p><p>“So, who’s Cleo?” Lily questioned the scaly tailed maid, keeping her focus straight ahead as she walked through the mansion.</p><p>Tohru was eager to answer, speeding up to walk next to the human woman, she raised her index finger as she started to speak, “Oh, Cleo’s the head housekeeper here! You’ll probably get along great with her, so long as you don’t make a huge mess of things, she– “</p><p>The explanation was halting when both women heard what sounded to be a lot of explosions, lightning, and shouting, coming from somewhere further down the halls; so loud that it seemed to be shaking the mansion.</p><p>“… She’s probably going to be checking that out!” two scaly wings suddenly sprouted from Tohru’s back, before she grabbed a confused Lily by the wrist, and started quickly flying towards the noise, “Come on, we should help if we can!”</p><p>“Hold on, what in the world!?” the bespectacled woman shouted in protest, her eyes wide in shock as she was dragged along by the newly winged maid.</p>
<hr/><p>“SPARKY, GET OUT OF MY WAY!” the explosion-wielding boy roared as he lunged at the horned girl.</p><p>Kanna stood her ground without any sign of flinching, before she suddenly jumped back, avoiding an explosion filled fist, lightning sparked across her horns, and she charged forward.</p><p>Bakugo grabbed both Kanna’s horns with a furious snarl on his face, explosions coming off his hands, along with the lightning from Kanna pulsing all around, causing a large amount of burning and damage to the surrounding hallway.</p><p>“Katsuki, you are pathetic,” Kanna suddenly spoke up in an emotionless tone, looking completely unaffected by the explosions from the boy.</p><p>“W-What!?” Katsuki gawked, jumping back from Kanna, more sparks coming of her as she kept glaring at him. The look on the young boy’s face was one of shock, and a bit of fear, but it was quickly wiped away in favor of another furious glare, “Y-You… DON’T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME, YOU DAMN DRAGON!”</p><p>Kanna didn’t seem to react at all to the shout, her tail lazily wagging back and forth as she stood in place, before a tiny smirk suddenly appeared on her face, “You mad, Kacchan? Because I’m stronger than you? Because I’ve always been stronger than you?”</p><p>Katsuki clenched his fists as his body twitched, the boy looking almost like a rabid dog with how much he was snarling and glaring.</p><p>Kanna’s smirk widened ever so slightly, “Because you know I’ll <em>always</em> be stronger than you…?”</p><p>Katsuki’s eye started twitching, turning bloodshot, as many mini explosions started to come off his palms, before he couldn’t take it anymore, “DAMN YOU, LIZARD!” he jumped forward once more, but this time the look in his eyes looked almost like he was about to attempt murder.</p><p>Kanna just remained in the same stance, looking ready to block the boy once more, a few sparks coming off her body.</p><p>However, another clash between the two, as Katsuki’s charge was suddenly blocked by an invisible barrier.</p><p>“WHAT THE!?” the blond boy raged, banging his explosion filled fists on the barrier, with no sign of it breaking.</p><p>Kanna blinked, staring at the barrier, before she noticed somebody else approaching, and shrunk back a bit, “Cleo…?”</p><p>“Cleo…?” Katsuki stopped in his rage-fueled attack on the invisible wall before his eyes widened in fear and his body went stiff.</p><p>“Yes, <em>Cleo</em>…” a cool, yet stern female voice spoke up.</p><p>The two children turned to see the stern purple eyes of a rather petite woman, she had hair of the same shade of purple as her eyes, and a <em>lot</em> of it, the twin tails she had them in both being nearly the size of her body. At the tips, her purple hair faded into a blue color.</p><p>The woman had a hair ornament on her head that somewhat resembled rabbit ears, her skin was a light peach color, and her outfit consisted of a dress that was mainly gray, with some white on the skirt, and blue in the front. She had white stockings that covered her whole legs, a pair of dark heels on her feet, that strangely had bells attached to them.</p><p>The woman also held a staff with a light-colored crystal at the end of it, which was glowing slightly.</p><p>Cleo looked between the two kids a few times, her stern look unchanging, before she narrowed her eyes as she looked around at all the scorch marks and damage to the hall, “Seems you two have gone and made a mess again.”</p><p>Both Katsuki and Kanna shrunk back under the stern glare.</p>
<hr/><p>When Lily and Tohru came around the corner of the hall, the sounds of explosions and lightning had all died down, what they saw instead were two children cleaning the hall, under the watchful gaze of the stern Cleo.</p><p>“I want this hall spotless; honestly, can’t you two go a day without causing a ruckus?” the purple-haired housekeeper grunted, before she noticed the other two women approaching, “Oh, Tohru, excellent timing,” she then looked specifically at Lily, “And, I presume you must be the new Mistress?”</p><p>“Uh, I suppose…” Lily looked a bit unsure over being called ‘mistress,’ but nodded her head.</p><p>A soft smile came to Cleo’s face, nodding her head, “Excellent, I have much to discuss with you!” she then turned a more stern gaze towards Tohru, gesturing to the two cleaning kids, “Tohru, would you mind taking watch of your charge, and young Bakugo?”</p><p>Tohru stiffened at that request, “What!? B-But I was just getting to showing her around, and-and– “</p><p>“I can take up that duty well enough while I discuss other matters of importance,” Cleo stated calmly, gesturing to the kids once more, “Or have you forgotten Kanna is<em> your</em> responsibility? And while I have no doubt her part in this mess is mostly from blocking young Bakugo from causing an even bigger mess of trouble, she is more than capable of incapacitating him <em>without</em> causing such damages to her surroundings, and the one responsible for teaching her proper control and restraint with her abilities is you, is it not?”</p><p>Tohru grew a bit nervous under the slight glare from the purple-haired housekeeper, before she nodded her head, “Y-Yes, I’ll keep an eye on them, no problem!”</p><p>“Excellent!” Cleo’s expression quickly turned to a pleasant smile once more, before she gestured for Lily to follow her, “Come along, Mistress, we have a lot of details to go over!”</p><p>“Er, alright,” Lily nodded, waving a bye to the maid, before following the housekeeper down another hall.</p><p>Tohru watched Lily leave with a longing look, before she turned to glare at the two kids, “What the heck did you two do!?”</p><p>“It wasn’t my fault!” Kanna suddenly spoke up, waving her arms, her tail sticking straight up, “Kacchan was picking on Izuku again!”</p><p>“Shut it, Sparky!” Katsuki snapped, holding up an angry fist, “If you hadn’t got in my damn way, none of this would’ve happened!”</p><p>“You’re the one who always makes a big mess and gets us in trouble!” Kanna countered back.</p><p>Both children soon dropped their cleaning supplies as they began arguing loudly, and Tohru let out a pained sigh.</p>
<hr/><p>Lily followed Cleo through the halls as they walked along a path that, she assumed, was leading them to the center of the mansion. Lily noticed various framed portraits of people along the walls, some she vaguely recognized, others not so, but she presumed they were all, or at least mostly, relatives of the Aizawa family.</p><p>“We are all very happy to have you, your husband, and son here with us, Mistress Lily,” Cleo spoke in a calm and dignified manner, not pausing once in her stride, despite giving a quick glance back at the other woman, a kind smile clear on her features.</p><p>Though, as the purple-haired woman turned forward once more, Lily couldn’t help but notice her mood dropped a bit.</p><p>“At the least, we know you’ll be more… tolerable, than Master Betelgeuse,” Cleo let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head, “That man was truly infuriating at times, and though I feel horrible for saying this; I’m almost glad he is passed.”</p><p>Lily didn’t respond to that comment, unsure how to feel about the great-uncle she had never known she had, who had gifted her ownership of this extremely extensive plot of land, and the mansion, but had also pretty much twisted her arm into abruptly relocating her family.</p><p>Cleo let out another breath, this time a calming one, before she seemed to regain her refined and professional demeanor. The bells connected to her shoes gently jingled with every step she took.</p><p>“I’ll… do my best, to treat you well, even if I still don’t fully understand this situation,” Lily finally spoke up, giving her best assuring tone, even if she was very uneasy about if she could be a good ‘Master/Mistress’ or not.</p><p>Cleo seemed pleased with Lily’s words, letting out a small, good natured chuckle, “Well, I’m sure you will; though, the bar has not been set very high because of your predecessor, so no need to bend over backwards trying to be the second coming of Alberius.”</p><p>This comment had the bespectacled woman raising a brow out of confusion, “Alberius?”</p><p>Abruptly, Cleo stopped in her tracks, her body going stiff, and her breathing becoming heavy.</p><p>“Cleo…?” Lily spoke with concern, worried she may have done something wrong without realizing it.</p><p>It was only a few seconds later that the housekeeper snapped out of whatever sort of trance she had been in, she shook her head, and turned to face the other woman, an apologetic, and slightly disheveled look on her face, “I-I apologize, I mentioned his name so brazenly, and yet the utterance from another still sends me into a stupor, I am quite embarrassed.”</p><p>Lily wasn’t sure she would qualify Cleo’s current state ‘embarrassed,’ she seemed far too troubled, though she was clearly trying to hide it, but she wasn’t going to push her, “It’s alright, I won’t mention that name again, if it bothers you.”</p><p>Cleo shook her head in denial, giving a firm look, “No, you, of all people, should learn of Alberius. Let us continue, and I shall explain,” motioning for Lily to continue following her, Cleo started walking once more.</p><p>Lily didn’t argue, following after the housekeeper, though still looking at the back of her head with a bit of concern; eventually the two made it to the end of the hall; a dead end, with several doors on either side of the hall, and a large portrait, displayed for all to see, on the wall.</p><p>“This, is Alberius Aizawa,” Cleo explained, staring at the painting with a serene smile, and a somewhat longing look in her eyes, “The founder of this land, and your ancestor.”</p><p>Lily stared up at the portrait in awe; the image depicted a young man, probably somewhere in his twenties, standing proudly; he had light skin, sharp green eyes, and a kind smile on his face. The man’s hair was golden blonde, spiky, and extended past his shoulders in length.</p><p>The man was wearing a set of platinum armor, and had a white cape that was depicted as flowing in the wind, he was gripping a sword that was firmly planted in the ground, and seemed to exhibit an aura of both power and kindness.</p><p>“Alberius obtained ownership of this land about 326 years ago, and set out to create a place, for not only his family, but ‘unique’ folks and beings of all kinds, from yo-kai, to han-yo, or even faunus, like myself,” Cleo explained fondly, her gaze completely transfixed on the image of the grounds founder.</p><p>Lily gave a confused look, trying to understand what Cleo was saying, “Uh, yo-kai? Han-yo? Faunus? What are you talking about, Cleo?”</p><p>The housekeeper blinked, pulling her gaze away from the portrait, and giving Lily a strange look, “Oh… oh dear, are you truly ignorant of your own heritage? As well as everything associated with it?”</p><p>“I’m… unsure what it is you’re saying, is all,” Lily’s face scrunched a bit, scratching her head, as she glanced around at some of the other portraits on the walls.</p><p>Cleo released a long sigh, “I see. Tell me, Mistress Lily, you did notice that Tohru and Kanna both possess horns and tails, correct?”</p><p>Lily blinked, before giving a slightly nervous grin, “W-Well, yeah, I suppose it was hard to miss, but… I guess I didn’t want to think about it too hard…?” she gave a sheepish chuckle.</p><p>Cleo did not look amused, “They possess those traits because they are both dragons; an extremely powerful class of yo-kai.”</p><p>Lily stopped chuckling, looking a bit confused, but in consideration of what she was being told, “Yo-kai… like the mythological creatures?”</p><p>Cleo nodded, before she moved her hands to her head ornaments, and started undoing their straps, “I, on the other hand– “ after finishing with the straps, the purple-haired woman pulled the ornaments off her head… and revealed a pair of twitching, purple rabbit ears, which twitched slightly.</p><p>Lily’s eyes widened in surprise, her mouth hanging open, but no sound coming out.</p><p>“–am a sylvan,” Cleo finished, glancing up at her ears, as they twitched a bit more, “A type of faunus. As for what faunus are; we can somewhat be described as a human that possesses animal traits, we are not yo-kai. A faunus with yo-kai blood is considered a han-yo, same as with a human.”</p><p>“Han-yo…?” despite her words, Lily still seemed mostly transfixed on the housekeeper’s newly revealed ears.</p><p>Cleo seemed to notice where her Mistress’s attention was set, and quickly put her hair ornaments back on, ignoring the small sound of disappointment the other woman let out, “You, on the other hand, <em>are</em> a han-yo.”</p><p>Lily jumped a bit, her face becoming one of confusion once more, “I-I’m sorry, I’m a <em>what </em>now!?”</p><p>Cleo’s expression showed little emotion, she spoke in a calm and professional tone, “You are a han-yo; you possess the blood of both human and yo-kai. I’m sure your family has had some faunus in there too, and possibly some other beings, but yours is primarily human and yo-kai.”</p><p>Lily was staring with wide eyes, her body shaking slightly, and shaking her head, “H-Hold on, whatever that means, it’s not right; I’m human!”</p><p>“You’re <em>mostly </em>human,” Cleo corrected quickly, her expression turning a bit more sympathetic, “I understand you must be experiencing a great amount of shock from this revelation, but I assure you that it’s true; you have a very similar aura to your brother, though yours is more outwardly intense, while his is more restrained.”</p><p>“Shota…?” Lily muttered, thinking about her younger brother, and rethinking a lot of strange things he had mentioned in the past, how some of his behavior never made a lot of sense to her, and how he always told her he couldn’t reveal the entire truth of his work to her…</p><p>“It is not something you should worry too much about,” Cleo assured, stepping closer to the shaken woman, and placing a hand on her shoulder, “You have lived as a human all this time without even noticing your yo-kai blood, though sudden knowledge of it is no doubt jarring, I can assure you that you will be fine, and I will do my duty to assist you in every way possible.”</p><p>“R-Right…” Lily placed a hand on her forehead, “I… think I may need to talk to Shota about some of this stuff, I half feel like I’m dreaming all of this, or maybe it’s some kind of trick–no, that doesn’t make sense…”</p><p>“Put it to the back of your mind for the time being, if you must,” Cleo soothed, moving over to the door on the left, and opening it, “You do still need to meet the rest of the staff, after all.”</p><p>Lily shook off her feelings of confusion, nodding to Cleo, and giving an awkward smile, “Yes, I think I’ll do that… though, my brother and I will likely be having an extensive talk later.”</p><p>Cleo nodded to manor’s owner, before motioning for Lily to follow her, and into the doorway.</p><p>Lily took one last glance at the portrait of Alberius, before she quickly followed Cleo.</p>
<hr/><p>“So, Izuku, how long you lived in this house?” Nate questioned, as he walked alongside his new friend, internally hoping he would get a better answer from this boy, than he had from Kanna.</p><p>Whisper and Jibanyan were trailing behind the two, watching curiously, but choosing not to interject.</p><p>Izuku scratched his head, “I’m not really sure, my whole life, I think,” the green-haired boy shrugged, giving a bit of a nervous chuckle, “At least as far back as I can remember.”</p><p>“Huh,” Nate nodded, glancing between the walls, and up at the high ceiling, of the halls.</p><p>The two boys were walking back in the direction they had been running from prior, now that the sounds of Kanna and Katsuki’s fight had died down. Izuku assured that everything was most likely fine, but Nate wanted to make sure Kanna was okay, and Izuku couldn’t fault him for that (even if he knew that it was <em>far </em>more likely that Katsuki would be the one ‘not okay’ after the confrontation…)</p><p>Izuku also was not surprised when they came around the corner and found the two other kids at work cleaning up the last of the burn marks on the floor, with a disgruntled Tohru watching over them.</p><p>“Can’t you two clean any faster?” the maid questioned with a grunt, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall, “I’m losing precious time with Mistress Lily!”</p><p>“Why don’t you do it then?” Katsuki grunted, glaring at the woman, but quickly found himself regretting his words, as he was met with the dangerous glare.</p><p>“<em>What </em>was that?” the dragon maid hissed, smoke spouting from his nostrils.</p><p>“Nothing,” the blond boy quickly denied, turning his head down and returning to scrubbing the carpet. Katsuki may have been an extremely prideful, and temperamental boy, but even he knew it would be downright suicide to anger a <em>full-grown</em> dragon.</p><p>Luckily, Tohru seemed content with leaving Katsuki’s comments as is, and returned to grumbling to herself.</p><p>“Heh,” Kanna let out a small chuckle, smirking at the explosive boy, even as she was scrubbing the floor as well.</p><p>Katsuki growled at the electric dragon but didn’t say anything.</p><p>Nate and Izuku were just standing back and watching this exchange, the brunette boy looking confused, while the green-haired one was shaking his head.</p><p>After a moment, Nate moved forward, focused primarily on the young dragon girl, “Kanna?”</p><p>The electric dragon looked up at the boy, giving him a blank look, “Nate, hello.”</p><p>Nate grew visibly nervous, and his face turned red, under the unflinching gaze of the girl, “Um… I’m sorry I ran off, I shouldn’t have– “</p><p>“Nate.”</p><p>The brown-haired boy reeled back as the horned girl face was suddenly right in front of his, her expression unchanged, “Huh!?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t apologize, I did what I did so you could run, I would have been angry if you hadn’t,” Kanna stated bluntly, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.</p><p>“O-Oh…” Nate wasn’t sure why, but he was feeling really nervous from Kanna’s stare, “Well… that was nice of you.”</p><p>Kanna’s expression softened by a barely noticeable amount, a tiny smile coming to her face, and her cheeks pinkening slightly, “I decided I would protect you from the moment we met, and Kacchan is annoying, so I don’t mind putting him in his place.”</p><p>The explosive boy growled at that comment, throwing down his scrub brush, “YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING TO ME, SPARKY!?”</p><p>“I WANT YOU BOTH TO FINISH CLEANING ALREADY!” Tohru snarled, her eyes glowing a demonic red.</p><p>“Right!” both Kanna and Katsuki quickly got back to cleaning the last bits of their mess.</p><p>“We’ll talk in a moment, Nate,” Kanna assured, before focusing on the cleaning once more.</p><p>“R-Right,” Nate nodded, nervously glancing towards the annoyed maid slumped against the wall before he inched back over to where Izuku was still standing.</p><p>“Don’t worry, this happens a lot,” Izuku assured as the other boy came back to his side, giving a slightly nervous smile, “Every time Kanna and Kacchan make a mess, Miss. Cleo makes sure they clean up after themselves, though looks like she has Miss. Tohru watching over them this time.”</p><p>“Yeah, she does,” Tohru snorted, still looking rather annoyed.</p><p>Nate blinked; this happened ‘a lot,’ well… that would explain why Izuku seemed so sure Kanna would be fine.</p><p>“Who’s Miss. Cleo?” the brown-haired boy questioned with curiosity.</p><p>Izuku’s smile turned even more nervous at that question, “She’s the head housekeeper, you’ll… probably be meeting her soon.”</p><p>Nate wasn’t sure how to feel about how nervous his new friend seemed…</p><p>Whisper and Jibanyan continued to stay on the sidelines during this conversation, neither of them feeling any need to interject, but keeping a close eye on their human companion.</p><p>A few minutes passed without much more conversation, Kanna and Katsuki finally finished cleaning up after themselves; amazingly, once the scorch marks were cleaned off, it seems like there wasn’t really any damage to any of the surfaces, as if it had just been some dirt that needed to be cleaned off.</p><p>“Hmm…” Tohru looked over the walls and floor with a critical eye, before she gave a satisfied grin, nodding her head, and looked down at the two kids standing before her, “Good enough, you two can go!”</p><p>“Finally,” Katsuki grumbled, sending a scathing glare towards Kanna, Izuku and Nate, the latter two flinching from the mean look, while the lilac-haired dragon girl didn’t even react. The blond-boy growled, before he stormed off down the way Nate and Izuku had come from, muttering incomprehensible, anger-filled words under his breath.</p><p>Tohru kept her eyes on Katsuki as he left, before she let out a tired sigh, “That boy needs to work out his anger problems, before they grow out of proportion…”</p><p>“Yeah, he has issues,” Kanna added in bluntly.</p><p>Tohru looked at the younger dragon with a bit of disapproval, putting her hands to her hips, “Kanna, your antagonizing of him is another issue. You could knock him out in an instant, but instead you always choose to draw things out in order to push his buttons! Why?”</p><p>At the tone of her guardian, Kanna looked away with a bit of shame in her eyes, and a slight pout, “I dunno… I just don’t like him, okay?”</p><p>Tohru let out a long, tired sigh, before she took notice of Izuku and Nate still standing nearby, and gave a pleasant smile to the brunette, “Oh, right, sorry to keep you waiting; do you need anything, Young Master?”</p><p>Nate had his focus primarily on Kanna at that moment, jumping a bit and turning bright red when Tohru’s voice brought him back to reality, and he caught himself staring, ‘<em>She’s not that cute, stop it, Nate! Don’t betray Katie!</em>’ shaking his head quickly, the human boy looked to the dragon maid, “Um… I can’t really think of anything…”</p><p>“… Nate, weren’t you looking to pick out your room?” Whisper reminded, the yo-kai butler floated up behind his master, a deadpan look on his face.</p><p>“Nya, before all that crazy with Mr. Explody-hands happened!” Jibanyan nodded, jumping up a bit.</p><p>“Yes, I remember,” Kanna added in, nodding her head as she focused on Nate, “We were looking, but then we ran into Midoriya and Bakugo.”</p><p>The green-haired boy suddenly looked very self-conscious, “Ah! Sorry about that, Kanna!”</p><p>The lilac-haired dragon girl gave the nervous boy a blank stare, “Why are you apologizing, Midoriya? It was Bakugo causing problems.”</p><p>“Well, I… uh…” Izuku looked unsure how to answer that, scratching his head, his nervousness still plain as day.</p><p>Kanna released a slight scoff of disappointment, approaching the green-haired boy, and putting a hand on his shoulder, “Come on, show some dragon pride, why don’t you?”</p><p>At that comment, Izuku drooped more, unable to look the girl in the eyes, “But… I’m<em> not</em> a dragon.”</p><p>Kanna seemed displeased with this response, but chose not to continue the conversation, turning her attention back to the other boy, “Nate, do you want to keep looking around?”</p><p>“If the Young Master is in need of assistance with choosing his room, I’ll be more than happen to pitch in!” Tohru exclaimed with an enthusiastic twirl.</p><p>“Um… I guess,” Nate scratched the back of his head unsurely, before he glanced over at the other boy, “Hey, Izuku, you want to help with picking my room too?”</p><p>Izuku jumped a bit at Nate suddenly addressing him again, while he seemed to have been in thought over something, but he quickly got over it as he smiled at the other boy, “Oh, yeah! There’s actually an empty room next to mine, if you’re interested?”</p><p>Nate seemed happy with that idea, “Let’s go see! It might be just what I’m looking for, and then we’d be neighbors!” the two boys’ giggled.</p><p>Kanna gave a bit of a huff as she watched both Nate and Izuku start to chat without her, before she noticed Tohru looking down at her with a smirk, “… What?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>nothing</em>,” the maid chuckled to herself.</p><p>“So, shall we head towards our destination to assure this room is to our Young Master’s liking?” Whisper suddenly spoke up, floating up behind Tohru.</p><p>The dragon blinked at the djinn floating up to her, giving a questioning look, “Um… who are you?”</p><p>“Oh, right, how rude of me not to introduce myself to a new co-worker!” the floating yo-kai chuckled, doing a twirl, and holding out his hand, “I am Whisper, Nathan’s butler, charmed!”</p><p>Tohru gave a blank stare for several minutes, before shaking her head, “Uh, sure, but if you’re going to be a butler at this manor, you’re going to need to be given a proper orientation.”</p><p>Now it was Whisper’s turn to give a blank stare, “Er, excuse me? Orientation?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tohru squinted her eyes suspiciously… before shrugging, “Anyway, I’ll ring up Sebastian, he’ll give you the rundown.”</p><p>“Sebastian?” Whisper’s expression still looked blank.</p><p>Tohru’s eyes narrowed slightly, “Are you just going to keep questioning everything I say?”</p><p>Whisper suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment, and started waving his hands, “Er, no, of course not! I’ll happily meet with this… ‘Sebastian’ fellow,” the white yo-kai nodded, before he gained a smug grin, “But, I assure you, an orientation would merely be a formality, I am already a top-class butler!”</p><p>Nate heard this, but decided to keep any comments to himself, not wanting to sour his current moment of speaking with Izuku about possibly moving into the room next door to his.</p><p>“Nya,” Jibanyan exhaled lazily, while Kanna was absentmindedly rolling around the relaxing cat with her foot…</p>
<hr/><p>“Wow, this place sure is big…” Aaron muttered to himself as he wondered through one of the common rooms in the manor, looking at the large couches in the center, the art pieces decorating the walls, and large TV set in front of the wall. “I hope we can get used to this,” he had a look of concern at that thought; one of his bigger worries was on the possibility of Nate not coping well with this change, he had seemed fine when he went off with Kanna to find his room, but still…</p><p>“You doing alright, Arnold?”</p><p>The sounding of a familiar, disinterested voice, had Aaron glancing down at the floor by the couch, where he spotted a sleeping bag on the ground, his brother-in-law looking at him from the hole in it, “Er… Shota?”</p><p>“Yes,” the other man answered simply.</p><p>The two kept staring at each other for several moments, which seemed to stretch on much longer than they actually were, before Aaron finally found his voice again.</p><p>“Shota, um… what are you doing?”</p><p>“I <em>was</em> sleeping,” the black-haired man commented dully.</p><p>Aaron flinched, “Oh, sorry…”</p><p>“Nothing worth apologizing for,” Shora countered without any change in tone.</p><p>An awkward silence encapsulated the room once more…</p><p>“… Hey, you mind telling me why you always get my name wrong?” Aaron questioned, breaking the silence once more.</p><p>Shota sat up in his sleeping bag, giving a dead-eyed stare, and spoke in complete monotone, “Because, it’s funny.”</p><p>Aaron could not think of any way to respond to that, “I, eh… should continue looking around.”</p><p>“Yeah, just be careful,” Shota commented as he went back into his original position, “There are some dangerous things around here, Nathan and Lily would be devastated if anything happened to you.”</p><p>Aaron was a bit surprised by the genuine sounding warning from the other man, who never seemed like he cared about him in the slightest, “Um… thanks.”</p><p>“Nothing worth thanking me for,” Shota rebuffed, “Just don’t die.”</p><p>Aaron was, again, left unsure how to respond.</p><p>“Honey?”</p><p>The father of the Adams’ family turned at the sound of his wife’s voice, seeing her looking at him from a hallway by the south of the room, “Lily?”</p><p>“Oh, Master Aaron, glad we caught you,” Cleo stepped into view, smiling calmly, “We’re about to meet with some of the staff, it would be beneficial for you to come along as well.”</p><p>“Oh, alright,” the father shrugged, considering he hadn’t been doing much else but looking around, he turned back to where Shota had been, “Well, see ya–huh?” Aaron blinked, staring at the spot where Shota had been, but was no longer…</p><p>“Honey, what are you staring at?” Lily questioned, a bit of concern in her tone.</p><p>Aaron glanced back at his wife, “Your brother was just here, in a sleeping bag…”</p><p>Lily blinked, before letting out a light chuckle, “Sounds like him, I guess he went and snuck off while you weren’t looking, I wouldn’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Shota Aizawa is a confusing individual,” Cleo commented with a sigh, before gesturing to be followed, “Come on, you can worry about his whereabouts later, he is <em>very</em> capable of taking care of himself.”</p><p>Lily and Aaron shared a shrug, with the husband walking over to the doorway, and following Cleo, along with Lily.</p>
<hr/><p>“Biiiiig,” Nate muttered in awe, staring at his potential new bedroom, though the room was unfurnished, aside from a bed by the corner of the far left wall, the boy was  mesmerized by the size of the room.</p><p>Nate ran into the room, followed by Izuku and Kanna, the three of them looked around excitedly, with Kanna running over to the bed and jumping on it.</p><p>Jibanyan yawned as he padded into the room, curling up onto the floor in the center, “Nya, this floor seems good, I say take the room, Nyate.”</p><p>Tohru and Whisper remained by the doorway, watching the children excitedly investigated the room.</p><p>“Well, Nathan already seems quite taken with this room,” Whisper smiled, watching as his master joined Kanna in jumping on the bed.</p><p>“Guys, that doesn’t seem safe,” Izuku muttered as he watched the other two children bouncing on the mattress.</p><p>“But it’s fun,” Kanna commented in her typical monotone.</p><p>“But he may have a point,” Nate stopped in his bouncing, sitting down on the bed and climbing down.</p><p>Kanna gave a slight pout as she stopped bouncing.</p><p>Tohru gave a nod, watching the kids carefully, “Yeah, he does seem pleased, though maybe he should look around some more, this is one of the smaller potential bedrooms, after all.”</p><p>Whisper gave a blank look to that comment, “I’m sorry, did you just say this was one of the <em>smaller </em>bedrooms…?”</p><p>Tohru nodded, giving a quizzical look to the butler, “Yes, why?”</p><p>Nate stopped in his tracks, overhearing the comments, turning to stare at the dragon maid with a look of disbelief, “Smaller!? This room is HUGE! It’s like the size of the entire bottom floor of my old house!”</p><p>Tohru blinked, her tail swishing back and forth a few times, “Huh, sounds like you lived in a pretty small house, more reason you deserve one of the larger rooms!” she smiled widely.</p><p>Nate was suddenly feeling extremely overwhelmed, “N-No, this is fine! I like this room; I don’t need anything bigger! Plus, it’s next door to my new buddy!” the brunette boy moved over to the green-haired one and hugged him.</p><p>“N-Nate,” Izuku looked surprised at the sudden hug, his face going a bit red.</p><p>Kanna stared at the two boys, her eyes narrowing just by the slightest amount.</p><p>“Huh, if you say so,” Tohru shrugged, ignoring the look of disbelief Whisper was giving her.</p><p>“N-Nate, you can let me go now,” Izuku muttered nervously.</p><p>Nate blinked, before he released the other boy from the hug, giving an embarrassed yelp, “S-Sorry, Izuku! I, uh… guess I got overwhelmed and wasn’t thinking,” he wiped some sweat from his brow, averting his eyes.</p><p>Izuku managed to smile, “It’s okay, just, eh… warn me next time.”</p><p>Izuku and Nate stood in awkward silence for a moment, before they both started chuckling.</p><p>Kanna let out a huff, walking over to the two boys, and grabbing Nate’s hand.</p><p>Nate jumped a bit in surprise, before he looked at the dragon girl, “Er… Kanna?”</p><p>Kanna didn’t say anything, averting her eyes as her cheeks took on a pink tint.</p><p>Nate felt like someone punched him in the gut at that moment, ‘<em>C-CUTE! No, stop! Think of Katie!</em>’</p><p>Izuku just gave a strange look as he stood by and looked between Nate and Kanna, both avoiding eye contact with each other, with red faces, “What’s with you two…?”</p><p>Tohru chuckled to herself at the scene, before she motioned for everyone to follow her, “Alright, if the Young Master has picked his room, I think it’s about time we rejoined with Mistress Lily!” the dragon maid gained a dreamy look on her face as she giggled a bit at that thought.</p><p>Whisper gave a look of disbelief at the maid’s expression, ‘<em>She can’t be thinking what it looks like she’s thinking… right?</em>’</p>
<hr/><p>Cleo continued to lead Lily and Aaron through the seemingly endless halls, their footsteps echoing throughout the manor.</p><p>“This place is<em> really</em> big,” Aaron couldn’t help but comment, glancing around at the walls.</p><p>“The manor was built to accommodate not only the Master of the estate, and their families, but also all the servants that work within it, their families, and any others the Master should allow to live within these walls,” Cleo stated in a calm voice, before she glanced back at the mind and gave a small smirk, “In other words; yes, it is indeed ‘<em>really</em> big.’”</p><p>Lily chuckled a bit, while Aaron gave a slightly embarrassed smile, considering what Cleo said was obvious in retrospect.</p><p>“Anyway, we are just about at our first destination,” the sylvan woman stated, stepping towards a door on the left wall of the hall, with the name ‘Isabelle’ written on it, and the sound of a lot of movement coming from inside. “Let us just hope, that she is not overworking herself, again,” the head housekeeper couldn’t help but comment with a somewhat worried look, before she moved to knock on the door.</p><p>After the knock sounded, the sounds of movements stopped, before a somewhat panicked, female voice sounded from behind the door, “B-Be right there!”</p><p>Cleo sighed heavily.</p><p>Lily and Aaron silently exchanged concerned glances.</p><p>The sounds of shuffling, things falling over, and panicked yelps, kept sounding from behind the door for the next few seconds, before the door finally opened, and out stepped… an upright walking dog-like… thing?</p><p>“I-I’m sorry about the delay, I, uh…” the yellow furred creature spoke nervously, before she got a good look at who was standing in front of her, and she let out a ‘eep!’ “M-Miss. Cleo, I uh, I was just– “</p><p>“You were overworking yourself again, weren’t you?” Cleo spoke in a stern voice, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.</p><p>“I, uh…” the dog-like creature shrunk back, shivering a bit as she looked to the ground, “I j-just wanted to– “</p><p>“Isabelle, we’ve been over this!” Cleo interrupted, looking rather irritated as she glared down at the dog-like creature.</p><p>Lily and Aaron just watched silently, unsure of what to make of this.</p><p>“Overworking yourself does nobody any good!” the sylvan scolded as she walked back and forth before the whimpering Isabelle, “It is unhealthy for you, making you less helpful when we actually need you, and it causes things to be sloppily done, because you are putting all of the work on yourself, instead of delegating it appropriately!”</p><p>“I-I know, b-but–” the golden furred creature whimpered, tears appearing in her eyes.</p><p>“Look at this mess!” Cleo interrupted again, gesturing to inside the room, where papers and other items were sprawled about in a disorderly way, and several empty coffee cups were on the desk at the back. “This isn’t like you at all, you’re always among the most organized of us all! When was the last time you got a good night’s sleep!?”</p><p>“I… don’t know,” Isabelle sniffled, wiping her eyes as she stared at the floor, “I’m s-sorry, Cleo, but… things have been going a bit crazy since Master Betelgeuse died, and he didn’t really leave things in an orderly manner, I’ve been trying but…”</p><p>Cleo’s stern expression dropped a bit, turning a bit more sympathetic as she looked down at the whimpering dog-like creature, and she let out a sigh, “I’m sorry for jumping all over you like that, Isabelle. I worry about you sometimes, but I shouldn’t treat you like a child, you’ve been in charge of organizing the estate’s accounts for over a century now, and you’ve not let us down once.”</p><p>Isabelle sniffled a bit more, but smiled at the sylvan woman, until she noticed the two humans, and her demeanor quickly changed, “Wah!? Oh, uh, hello! I didn’t see you… wait, are you…” she stared at Lily for a moment, before her eyes nearly popped out of her head, “AH!? Is that the new Master!?”</p><p>“Oh, right, that’s why we came over here,” Cleo scratched her head out of embarrassment, putting a calming hand on the accountant’s shoulder, before she turned to the human pair, “Mistress Lily, Master Aaron, this is Isabelle, the accounting manager for all the businesses that are stationed on this land!”</p><p>“P-Pleased to meet you!” Isabelle greeted, giving a bow.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, pleased to meet you too,” Lily spoke, she and her husband bowing back.</p><p>“Very nice to make your acquaintance, Miss. Isabelle,” Aaron smiled a bit awkwardly, unsure what to make of her appearance.</p><p>“So, uh to clarify, businesses?” Lily looked to Cleo questioningly, “You mean, like, the salaries of all the employees here?”</p><p>Cleo chuckled, “No, Mistress, I am referring to all the business set on the estate, <em>outside</em> the manor. This land is massive, and there are many more buildings, both for living and business, built on the land aside from the manor. Why, there’s an entire town with it’s own shopping district not far from the manor!”</p><p>Lily and Aaron both gave blank expression, neither able to fully process what they were being told about the land.</p><p>Cleo gave a fond, but somewhat sad smile, as she glanced up at the ceiling, “As I said, this estate was established, not only for the Aizawa family, but to be a safe haven for many of the ‘unique’ sort, that don’t fit into the ‘normal’ world,” she took off the ornaments from her ears again, surprising Aaron, as he had not seen her rabbit ears yet, “For example, we faunus are not known by the general populace, we’ve been hiding for as long as anyone can remember, but it would not likely go well if our existence were to suddenly be revealed to all of humanity.”</p><p>“I… guess it wouldn’t go well,” Lily admitted, looking sympathetic; as she shocked as she was when she saw Cleo’s ears, she didn’t see anything wrong with her, and she could tell her husband was the same from his expression, but she knew that if ‘animal-people’ were suddenly revealed to exist among human kind, there would likely be many that would not take too kindly to them.</p><p>Cleo kept her somewhat sad smile, placing the coverings back on her ears, “But here, we don’t need to hide. Alberius made this place one of our havens, and it has remained as such for the past three centuries, for faunus, for yo-kai, for han-yo, and many more…”</p><p>Isabelle gave a serene smile as she looked up at the head housekeeper, the small golden flames she had in place of eyebrows flaring just a <em>tiny </em>bit.</p><p>Cleo’s own smile became less sad as she continued speaking, “That has not changed since the time of Alberius, not even under Master Betelgeus’s… <em>questionable</em> leadership.” The sylvan’s smile turned a bit awkward.</p><p>Isabelle’s smile completely vanished, with her shuddering at the mentioned name.</p><p>Cleo let out a few obviously fake coughs, before smiling kindly at Lily and Aaron once more, “Anyway, you don’t need to worry about any of that right now, Isabelle will help get you all up to speed with that within the following week, she may be a komainu, but she was born for organization!”</p><p>“Komainu, like the mythological creature…?” Aaron questioned with a bit of a jump.</p><p>Lily didn’t even look surprised at this point.</p><p>Isabelle gave a tiny smile, looking embarrassed as she looked up to the two humans, “Standing guard at a shrine, or being a familiar, never really did much for me. I was fairly surprised when it turned out paperwork was my true calling!” the golden-furred komainu chuckled a bit.</p><p>Cleo gave her own chuckle, patting the lion-dog on the head, “Just be sure to get some sleep tonight, alright?”</p><p>Isabelle gave another, more sheepish chuckle, nodding her head (which seemed to make some jingling of ringing noise as she did…), “Y-Yeah, I’ll be sure to do that, Miss. Cleo.”</p><p>Cleo nodded back kindly, before she gestured for the two humans to follow her again, “Come on, there’s still more employees you should meet, and stuff you should be told of.”</p><p>Cleo, Lily, and Aaron all waved the accounting manager goodbye, before they continued down the hall, with Isabelle waving back to them.</p><p>“Ah, they seem a lot better than Master Betelgeuse,” Isabelle’s smile turned to one of relief as she turned back to her office… and was reminded of the mess it was currently in, “… Maybe I should get some help, I wonder if Sebastian is free right now…”</p>
<hr/><p>“Cleo’s probably heading to the kitchen right about now, so we’ll meet them there,” Tohru concluded cheerfully as she led the group of children and yo-kai through the long hallway.</p><p>“Why does this place have <em>so many</em> hallways?” Nate muttered under his breath, starting to feel a bit irritated.</p><p>“It’s a mansion, Nathan, what do you expect?” Whisper commented as he drifted by the boy’s side.</p><p>“I liked our <em>normal </em>sized house better,” the brunette scoffed grumpily, refusing to look the yo-kai butler in the eye.</p><p>Whisper shook his head, “Alright, I get you’re feeling a little homesick, and you’ve done a lot of walking today, but surely you can’t truly mean that? Look around you, Nathan; this is a <em>mansion</em>!” the djinn spread out his arms in a grand manner. “This is a symbol that you are now part of the upper class! Someone who can have anything they have ever desired, and servants at your beck and call! Surely you can’t scoff at that!” it was only after the butler’s speech was finished, that he realized Nate, and the rest of the group, had continued walking and left him behind. “… Hey, wait for me!” he quickly moved to catch up.</p><p>“I guess it’s not all bad,” Nate spoke again as he came next to Izuku, sharing a smile with the boy, and looking to Kanna with a similar smile, though he also blushed slightly. “I met you guys, even if I miss my old friends, you guys are great too!”</p><p>“Thanks, Nate,” Izuku looked embarrassed, “I’ve liked hanging out with you today!” after saying that, the green-haired boy’s eyes widened a bit with realization, and his smile widened, “Oh, wait; we’re going to the kitchen! You can meet my mom!” excitedly, Izuku started moving faster.</p><p>Nate and Kanna followed, all three kids overtaking Tohru, as Izuku beelined for the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey, stop!” Tohru protested, speeding up as well, “I’m supposed to be keeping an eye on you kids!”</p><p>“Again!? What is wrong with you people!?” Whisper shouted at having to speed up once more.</p><p>Jibanyan was left behind, the nekomata slowly padding through the hall, a disinterested look on his face, “… Nya!” he shrugged, and continued to move at the same pace.</p>
<hr/><p>The timer on the oven dinged, before a light-skinned woman with green hair, that was done into a ponytail, clad in a white chef’s uniform, with a pink apron tied around her waist, and a pair of pink oven mitts on, opened the door and pulled out a yellow cake.</p><p>“Perfect!” the woman smiled proudly, her green eyes sparkling, before she placed the cake on a large counter, alongside a variety of other foods. The chef giggled to herself at how good it all look, “Tonight is a very special night, I so hope the new Master, and her family, are pleased with our cooking!”</p><p>“Cooking…” another chef, this one looking to be some kind of… sentient candle(?), with glowing red eyes, a flame burning brightly at the top of his long, white tower of a head, with everything below, not covered by a chef’s uniform, being pitch black. “We must prepare great cooking for the Master.”</p><p>The woman smiled at the candle-like creature, nodding her head, “That’s right, Hellsie, and I’m glad to see how much you’ve improved since you got here!”</p><p>“I live to please,” ‘Hellsie’ responded bluntly, moving to tend to what looked to be beef stew. “I have accepted that my old recipes were not up to standard, and my reactions to criticism were self-destructive, but I will do my best to show the best of the culinary arts under you, Head Chef Midoriya!”</p><p>“R-Right…” the green-haired woman’s smile got a bit unsure, a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her face, in reaction to the other chef’s intensity.</p><p>The candle-like chef gave a salute, waddling to another part of the kitchen to tend to some other cooking, alongside the various other chefs currently at work. The head chef was about to return to work herself when there was a sudden interruption…</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>The sudden call of a young boy had the head chef turning, and smiling to see who was heading her way, “Izuku!’ the woman opened her arms, which her son gleefully jumped into to receive a hug.</p><p>Izuku’s mother laughed along with her child as she held him up, before she gave a small frown, “Sweetie, what are you doing here? You know you’re not supposed to come into the kitchen while the chefs are at work, there are many sharp utensils, and you could get hurt!”</p><p>Izuku flinched under the slight scolding from his mother, but he was quickly smiling again, “I know, sorry mom, but I know the new Master will be coming along soon, and we’re going to meet with her, oh, and this is Nate!” he gestured to the brown-haired boy who was stepping into the kitchen, looking around a bit awkwardly, a blank-eyed Kanna following closely. “He’s the son of the new Master, and he’s really nice!”</p><p>The mother gave a gentle smile, setting down Izuku, before she looked at Nate, “Why, hello there, Nate, I hope you’re doing alright after the abrupt move.”</p><p>“I-I’m fine,” Nate looked to the ground with a look of slight embarrassment, “I’m still not sure if I really like this place, but I like Izuku, and Kanna, so it’s not so bad.”</p><p>“And, this is the main kitchen,” Cleo’s voice sounded from the entrance opposite to the one the children had entered from, with the sylvan woman stepping in, followed by Lily and Aaron, “Our head chef, Inko Midoriya, will no doubt be wanting to meet you.”</p><p>Lily nodded with a bright smile, “Well, we’re used to cooking for ourselves, but I’m sure we–Nathan!?” the dark-haired woman stopped in her stride at seeing her son standing in the kitchen.</p><p>“Nate, what are you doing here?” Aaron added with a look of surprise. “Weren’t you looking the pick out your room?”</p><p>Nate just smiled widely, moving over to his parents, “Mom, Dad! I already picked out my room–it’s next to my new friend, Izuku’s – and we came here because Miss Tohru said you’d be here, and you are!”</p><p>Nate had spoken a bit too quickly for his parents to process all at once, Cleo put her focus on Kanna.</p><p>“I see you and Mr. Bakugo had finished cleaning up your mess?”</p><p>Kanna nodded, glancing away from the head housekeeper.</p><p>Cleo smiled, a small laugh escaping her lips, “Good job, try not to make a big mess next time.” The sylvan looked around, “Wait, where’s Tohru? Shouldn’t she be looking after you?”</p><p>“Don’t run ahead of me!” Tohru suddenly ran into the kitchen, letting out a few breaths, “You rascals are gonna get me in trouble with–CLEO!?” the dragon maid froze up when she saw the head house keeper standing in the kitchen, giving her an amused smile. “Er, uh… hi, Cleo?”</p><p>“Hello, Miss. Tohru,” Cleo greeted back, giving another chuckle, before she moved over to Inko, “Mrs. Midoriya, how are the preparations going?”</p><p>The green-haired chef smiled back at the sylvan, gesturing to the many items of food spread out on the counter, “Everything’s going very well, Miss. Cleo! All the chefs have been working really hard, tonight’s feast will definitely be one to remember!”</p><p>Cleo nodded with a pleased expression, “Excellent! I’m sure everyone will enjoy it!” she gestured to Lily and Aaron, both having finished hearing from their son how things had gone for him so far, “As you probably guest, this is the new Master of the estate; Mistress Lily, along with her husband, Master Aaron, and I have not yet formally met the young boy, but I’m guessing you had already been informed that he is their son, Master Nathan.”</p><p>Inko giggled, “Yes, I’ve been informed.” She turned to the Adams’ parents, bowing to them, “A pleasure to meet you both! I hope the food I, and the rest of the chefs make, will be to your liking!”</p><p>“The pleasure is ours,” Lily greeted back, both her and Aaron bowing back, before Lily offered a handshake, which Inko took. “Though, I am pretty used to cooking myself, so I hope you don’t mind if I step in every now and then to assist?”</p><p>Inko chuckled as the handshake finished, nodding her head, “Not at all, feel free to stop by whenever, we’d be happy to have you!”</p><p>After a bit more chatting, some sampling of the food, and Nate introducing his new friends to his parents, the party continued forward, Whisper just barely catching up to continuing following, unseen by Nate’s parents.</p><p>“Nya…” Jibanyan came padding through the kitchen, a lazy smile as his face as he walked through… before a large knife was suddenly blocked his way, “NYA!?”</p><p>“No pests in the KITCHEN!” the holder of the knife, the sentient candle-like creature, with glowing red eyes, spoke in a dangerous tone, glaring murderously at the cat.</p><p>“NYA!? I’m nyot a pest!” Jibanyan tried to protest, but the chef raised the knife, looking extremely threatening, “NYA!?” the nekomata quickly ran through the kitchen, and out the door the rest of the group had left from.</p><p>The knife-wielding candle-creature was breathing heavily as he glared after where the cat had run.</p><p>“Hellsie!” Inko suddenly spoke up, a scolding tone to her voice.</p><p>At that moment ‘Hellsie’ snapped out of whatever state he was in, his eyes going blank, before he glanced at the knife he was holding, “Uh… I did it again, didn’t I?” he gave an embarrassed chuckle, while Inko sighed.</p>
<hr/><p>Cleo continued to lead the party through the manor, though not before sending Tohru off, saying the maid had other duties to attend to, the dragon maid tried to protest this, but Cleo gave little room for argument, so she reluctantly departed.</p><p>Cleo introduced the Adams to several more employees, they even ran into Katsuki again, but this time he was with his mother, who worked at the manor as a maintenance worker, and she was able to keep him under control, though Cleo’s eyes being on him probably would have prevented the explosive boy from acting out anyway.</p><p>Eventually, the group were led outside the back of the manor, where they found a vast garden.</p><p>Nate, his parents, Whisper and Jibanyan were in awe over the vastness of the garden, the variety of vegetables and fruits that were growing, and the various gardeners that could be seen at work.</p><p>“The produce of the manor’s garden is grown all naturally, and used in our own kitchen, as well as to sell to other benefactors,” Cleo spoke proudly, before glancing around questioningly, “Mr. Usaji?”</p><p>At the call, something unexpected popped out from the ground; a short, gray anthropomorphic rabbit, with a pair of round glasses over his small black eyes.</p><p>“Ah, hello there, Miss. Cleo,” the rabbit greeted in a formal, respectful tone of voice, pulling himself from the ground and bowing. “The plants are all doing very well today, we did have a bit of a problem with some stray weedles earlier, but Domo managed to scare them off and back to the forest.”</p><p>Cleo nodded in approval, “Excellent, be sure to tell your boy ‘good work,’ a beedrill nest in the garden is among the last of things we’d need!”</p><p>“Yes, of course I did,” the rabbit chuckled with a nod, before he took notice of the three humans looking at him strangely, “Ah, and I see we have some new faces! I presume this would be the new Master, and her family?”</p><p>“You presume correctly,” Cleo nodded, turning back to the Adams, “Allow me to introduce you to Mr. Usaji, the head gardener of the Aizawa Manor.”</p><p>“Pleased to mee you,” Mr. Usaji bowed.</p><p>“Eh… yeah,” Lily smiled unsurely; honestly, the number of weird things she had seen today had pretty much desensitized her to any potential shock a talking rabbit could cause, but it still felt strange. “Nice to meet you as well.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a pleasure,” Aaron added, both his wife and him bowing.</p><p>“Hello,” Nate bowed, looking a bit nervous, both Izuku and Kanna standing at both his sides.</p><p>Mr. Usaji chuckled fondly, “You all seem very polite, I think we’ll get along fine.” The rabbit looked out into the garden for a moment, “You should meet my boy as well, Domo!?” he called out, but no response came, “Domo!? Now, where has that boy run off to?” the gardener sighed, shaking his head, before looking to the family again, “Well, you’ll meet him eventually, you can’t miss him!”</p><p>“Huh… Domo?” Nate muttered with a bit of confusion.</p><p>“That’s a weird nyame,” Jibanyan commented with a yawn.</p><p>“Domo is kind of weird, but he’s also nice,” Izuku cut in, looking at the cat with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, so don’t be rude,” Kanna nodded.</p><p>Jibanyan looked between the kids, before shrugging with a sigh, “Alright, I’m kind of tired… are we gonnya be done with this soon?”</p><p>After bidding Mr. Usaji goodbye, Cleo led the group out from the garden, circling around the large manor, making their way back to the front.</p><p>“There is still much to see on the grounds, but it is starting to get late,” Cleo said seriously, glancing at the setting sun. “So, we should finish up.”</p><p>“Late?” Izuku blinked, before he also looked to see the sun setting, and his pupils shrunk in fear.</p><p>Nate gave his friend a concerned look, “Izuku…?”</p><p>“We <em>need</em> to get back inside,” Izuku muttered in a terrified voice, his body shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>“W-Why…?” Nate questioned slowly, getting a bit frightened by his friend’s demeanor.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal,” Kanna commented coolly.</p><p>Izuku turned to the girl in a frantic manner, “Easy for the DRAGON to say!”</p><p>“Izuku, you’re <em>half </em>dragon,” Kanna countered, her tone unchanging.</p><p>“And a lot of good that does me!” the green-haired boy snapped, his eye twitching uncontrollably.</p><p>Kanna’s expression remained unchanged, “Izuku, you simply haven’t found how your dragon power can be expressed, it doesn’t mean– “</p><p>“Alright, enough,” Cleo interrupted, giving a heavy sigh and placing a comforting hand on Izuku’s head. “Even if some of us are capable of handling the beasts of the night, I still recommend we head in.”</p><p>“’Beasts of the night,’ what are you talking about, Cleo?” Lily questioned as the group all moved towards the manor’s front door, getting a bad feeling from the way Izuku had reacted to the idea of staying out past sunset.</p><p>Cleo sighed as they came up to the front door, opening it for Kanna and Izuku to head in, but Lily, along with her family, Whisper and Jibanyan, remained as the head housekeeper spoke, “As I said before, there are many ‘strange’ things that live on these grounds… but not all of them are exactly, friendly…”</p><p>“Wait, are you saying monsters come out at night, or something?” Aaron questioned with a raised brow.</p><p>“That’s <em>one</em> way to put it,” the purple-haired sylvan reluctantly admitted. “There are many types of dangerous beasts that come out at night; bestial Wicked yo-kai known as Creatures of Grimm, dangerous mechanical beasts called chromosaurs, among many other dangerous beasts…”</p><p>“Wicked yo-kai…” Nate muttered under his breath; he didn’t think those would be a problem again.</p><p>Whisper was searching through his yo-kai pad, before he pulled up an article on the Wicked yo-kai that were collectively grouped together as ‘The Creatures of Grimm.’ Nate shrunk back in fear at the images of the many terrifying looking, dark furred, red-eyed beasts.</p><p>“This place is… so hard to take in all at once,” Lily put a hand to her forehead, moving into the manor along with her family, and the unseen yo-kai.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we have many trained to fight these creatures on staff,” Cleo assured as she stepped through the door last. “And, the manor, along with all the buildings built on the grounds, are made more than secure enough to keep them out.”</p><p>After that assurance, Cleo moved to close the door, but paused as she saw someone rushing towards her, “Mrs. Rose?”</p><p>“Cleo!” a pale-skinned woman with short black hair, which turned red at the tips, wide silver-eyes, and garbed in a white cloak, called back as she came up to the door, looking a bit frantic. “I need to report something, Cleo!”</p><p>“Tell me,” Cleo said seriously, as Lily and her family stood back with curious looks.</p><p>“Who’s that?” Nate questioned Izuku and Kanna as they stood by him.</p><p>“Summer Rose,” Kanna answered simply.</p><p>“She’s one of the groundskeepers,” Izuku, having calmed down since getting inside, said with a smile. “But she’s also what some call a ‘Hunter,’ she knows how to fight all the monsters that come out at night, and she helps keep us all safe!”</p><p>“An unidentified creature?” Cleo questioned the information Summer was giving her.</p><p>The silver-eyed woman nodded, “We can’t say for sure what it is yet, but it seems to be canid in nature, there’s evidence of a territorial dispute between it and the local pack of beowolves, but we think it might be the same creature that’s been hunting the other unique fauna on the estate these past few days.”</p><p>Cleo gave a thoughtful look, before nodding, “Thank you, Mrs. Rose, please tell me if you uncover any further info. Until we know what this thing is, we can’t be too careful.”</p><p>Summer nodded back, giving a salute, “Yes, ma’am, I’ll do my best!”</p><p>Cleo smiled, closing the door, before turning to the, somewhat freaked out, Lily. “So… it’s about time we had dinner, isn’t it?”</p>
<hr/><p>Despite the warnings of dangerous creatures that come out at night, and the word of some unknown dangerous creature on the grounds, dinner went very well; all the food was delicious, and everyone was eased by the security the manor seemed to provide.</p><p>Nothing much else of note happened for the remainder of the day, and the children eventually went to bed.</p><p>Izuku, clad in a set of green pajamas, climbed up onto his bed and curled up under the covers… when he suddenly heard a knock at his door.</p><p>Curiously, the boy pulled himself from the bed, and walked over to the door and opened it.</p><p>“Nate?” Izuku questioned, surprised to see the other boy, clad in light blue pajamas, and carrying a rolled-up futon, standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Uh, h-hey Izuku,” Nate greeted sheepishly, glancing around nervously.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” the green-haired boy questioned with a blink.</p><p>“Uh, well you know…” Nate seemed embarrassed, glancing down at the futon in her arms, “Well… we haven’t really gotten my room set up yet, still just an empty room pretty much, and yeah; the bed’s nice, but, uh…”</p><p>“You want to have a sleepover?” Izuku questioned, giving a friendly smile.</p><p>“Y-Yeah,” Nate looked away awkwardly.</p><p>Izuku moved out of the way, motioning for the other boy to enter.</p><p>Nate happily took the invitation, stepping into the room, Izuku shutting the door behind him. Nate placed the futon by the bed, while the green-haired boy walked over and climbed into the bed once more.</p><p>After Nate finished setting the futon up, and snuggled into it, the two boys smiled to each other once more, before they began to drift off to sleep…</p><p>That was, until another knock sounded from the door.</p><p>Both Nate and Izuku sat up, looking at each other blankly, before Izuku pulled himself out of bed, and went to answer the door.</p><p>Izuku opened the door, and barely had a moment to react before Kanna, clad in a yellow nightgown, and carrying her own futon, walked right past him without a word.</p><p>“Kanna…?” Izuku blinked, watching as the dragon girl moved over to where Nate’s futon was set up, placed her own beside his, and promptly went into hers, and right to sleep.</p><p>Nate stared at the sleeping dragon girl blankly, glancing to Izuku, who gave back a similar look. After a moment of silence, both boys shrugged, Izuku closing the door and heading back to his bed, and Nate laying back down in his futon.</p><p>Once both were settled, the boys soon joined Kanna in the land of slumber, eagerly awaiting the sunrise, and what surprises tomorrow may bring…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>